El Destino Final De Un Pony
by Niizuma-Brony
Summary: En Ponyville, antes de la summer sun celebration. Derpy tiene una Premonición de ella y mas ponis muriendo en el vagón de un tren. Gracias a tal visión, doce logran salvarse de tal destino, pero lo que no saben es que su destino era morir allí. Ahora la muerte terminará su trabajo de una u otra forma, matándolos en el orden que debían. (Parodia de Destino Final.)
1. Chapter 1

-… ep… be… ep… Bee… ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! –Sonaba el despertador de una habitación aun oscura.

Era solo una habitación que aún no abrazaba los hermosos rayos del sol. Era una habitación con una cama y unos cuantos muebles y un closet, las cortinas aún seguían impidiendo que la luz resplandeciera aquel lugar. Una pegaso, la cual dormía apaciblemente en aquella cama, procedió a levantarse y a parar aquel molesto despertador. La pony tenía su melena hecha un desastre, pues pareciera que tuvo una noche agitada debido a sus lindas fachas. La pegaso levanto sus frazadas para poder bajar de aquella cama. Colocando sus cascos en el frio suelo, se puso de pie al fin.

-¡Uaaaaaah! –bostezo la pony mientras se estiraba y tallaba sus ojos.

Procedió con calma a su baño, el cual se encontraba una puerta a la izquierda de su cama. Al entrar al baño, tomo un poco de agua con sus manos del lavamanos y comenzó a mojar su cara. La pony se miró al espejo y podía admirar sus peculiares ojos, digo peculiar, pues sus ojos eran bizcos. En aquel espejo, había una pequeña nota, la cual estaba adherida con un trozo de cinta transparente. ¨_Hoy_, _Reunión en la estación de Tren. _¨ Era lo que decía dicho pedazo de papel.

-Hoy es el día…

Procedió a lavar sus dientes con un pequeño cepillo de dientes, por lo que se demoró solo unos cuatro o cinco minutos. Regreso a su habitación, donde saco de un pequeño buró, un cepillo de melena, con el comenzó a peinarse y dejar aquel look de Pinkie Pie.

Comenzó a dejar su habitación, bajando las escaleras de su casa y entrando al living, tomo una alforja y la colocó en el sofá de la sala. La pegaso se dirigió a su cocina, donde saco unos muffins fríos del congelador que había dejado allí la noche pasada, por alguna razón le gustaban más fríos y con chocolate extra. Mientras comía su muffin frio, tomo el jugo de naranja que se encontraba igualmente en su refrigerador, tomo un vaso y se sirvió. Con un Muffin y un vaso de jugo, pudo comenzar a desayunar a gusto.

_Hola Derpy._

_Solo quería recordarte lo planeado, te prometo que será genial. Hubiéramos pensado en esto desde antes ¿no crees? Bueno, te aseguro que no te decepcionaras de este viaje. Tanto tu como yo, nos divertiremos en grande ya lo veras. Te quiere el Doctor._

_P.D: Nos vemos en la tarde en la estación de tren._

-Doctor… -Dijo suspirando la pegaso.

La pony había terminado de desayunar, salió de la cocina, tomo su alforja y salió de casa sin dejar nada pendiente. Al salir de casa, pudo notar el hermoso día que hoy tenía el reino de Equestria. Los pegasos habían despejado el cielo muy temprano.

**Expliquemos un poco las cosas.**

Derpy y el Doctor por fin se habían declarado el uno con el otro, volviéndolos así una pareja feliz y sin problemas, más que los habituales donde Derpy metía las narices en donde no debía, o los celos de la pegaso al ver a su Doctor charlando con alguna pony extraña. Una noche, el Doctor le sugirió a su novia el viajar a la ciudad de Canterlot, donde se haría la ¨ summer sun celebration, ¨ donde la princesa de Canterlot, la ¨Princesa celestia,¨ Levantaría el sol, pero esta vez en compañía de su hermana, y la nueva princesa, la ¨Princesa Miamore Cadenza.¨ Derpy y el Doctor fijaron una fecha, la cual sería unos dos días antes de la celebración, para que pudieran tener unos cuantos días para pasear por la ciudad antes de que estuviera a reventar por aquella celebración. Derpy nunca había viajado antes en un tren, por lo que sufría un poco de pánico.

Derpy continuaba caminando por la calle saludando a todo pony que encontraba a su paso, hoy parecía un buen día, pues iría a la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot con su novio, el cual amaba y apreciaba bastante, pero al recordar a su pretendiente, recordaba el hecho de viajar en tren por primera vez. Derpy era de las que no les parecía interesante el viajar mucho, por lo que nunca antes viajó en un tren. Antes de planear tal viaje, recibió algunas informaciones de sus amigos, lo que la dejo un poco más temerosa.

-¡Hola Derpy!

Ese había sido el Doctor, el cual ya estaba en la estación esperando, el también cargaba alforjas. Derpy solo lo saludó con el casco desde lejos y se reunió con él a un calmado paso. Al estar junto con él, ella procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla, dejando al Doctor algo ruborizado.

-¿Tienes los boletos? –Pregunto la pegaso.

-¡Claro! –Dijo exaltadamente. –Mira, este es el tuyo. –El Doctor le entrego el boleto a la pegaso. Derpy miro detalladamente su boleto.

_Origen:Ciudad de Ponyville. Destino: Ciudad De canterlot._

_Pony: Derpy Hooves. Asiento: 5-B._

_Tren De la Amistad Con destino a la ciudad de Canterlot. Fecha: 15/16/2013._

La fecha del tren era la misma fecha de nacimiento de Derpy, lo cual la dejo algo desconcertada. El Doctor tomo a su novia por el casco y caminaron hasta la estación, donde esperarían el tren en un asiento. Pudieron ver algunos rostros conocidos en la estación. Estaba la administradora de la biblioteca de Ponyville, la unicornio Twilight Sparkle, acompañada de asistente Spike y sus cinco amigas, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity. También pudieron ver a el hermano de Applejack, al gran Big Macintosh. También pudieron apreciar a dos ponis conocidas, la Violonchelista Octavia y a la Dj Vinyl Scratch. Ellas eran unas amigas, por lo que la pareja se acercó a saludar.

-Hola señoritas. –Saludo el Doctor.

-Hola Whooves, hola Hooves, tanto tiempo sin verlos. –Respondió la DJ.

-Gusto verlos. –Saludo Octavia.

-Sí, ha pasado tanto. –Continuo Derpy. -¿y ustedes a dónde van?

-A Canterlot, tengo que tocar en la sinfonía para la summer sun celebration, ¿y ustedes?

-Bueno pues… Derpy y yo somos pareja y ahm… planeamos ir para celebrar con todos. –Respondió el Doctor, dejando a Derpy totalmente ruborizada.

-¡Aaaah! Ya era hora. –Acotó Scratch. –Siempre supe que habría algo entre ustedes.

En eso llegaron más ponis a la estación, se trataban de la cebra que vivía en el bosque everfree ¨Zecora,¨ también se encontraba Thunerlane, flittery, Cloudchaser, Rose Luck, Berry Punch, la maestra Cherry lee y muchísimos más ponis. Eran aproximadamente 36 ponis, pero los mencionados eran solo conocidos.

El tren por fin había llegado, no era tan grande como lo imaginaba Derpy, eso la alivió un poco, pero eso cambio al ver el cielo el cual se había nublado en señal de tormenta, ¿Por qué se había nublado si no hace poco el sol estaba maravilloso? Los pegasos habían programado lluvia para ese día en ese mismo momento. Bueno, eso no importaba mucho, pues el tren ya había llegado y el viaje dura casi medio día, cuando lleguen a Canterlot, la lluvia ya habría pasado.

-Bueno, es mejor subir de una vez. –Le dijo el Doctor a su pareja. El no se dio cuenta, pero de su alforja, un anillo cayó, un anillo de compromiso que hiba ser para Derpy, pues el Doctor tenía pensado pedir su casco en la ciudad de Canterlot. El anillo rodo debajo de la duela de la estación, quedando en la vía del tren. Derpy no lo explicaba, pero podía sentir una sensación de terror y paranoia, al hacer fila para entrar al tren, pudo notar que las puertas estaban atascadas, no querían abrir bien, pero en eso llego el conductor y las abrió a la fuerza. Los ponis entraron al tren, Derpy seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación, su vista fue llevada a un cráneo con alas de un poster de ¨Shadowbolts¨, sintió un pequeño escalofrió al ver esa imagen. Después miro las nubes y pudo jurar que tenían la forma de algo así como un tren al revés.

-Derpy no te atrases. –Le hablo el Doctor. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, solo es que es mi primera vez viajando en un tren. –contesto la pegaso bizca.

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. –Respondió el Doctor. –Además, si sientes temor, puede abrazarme si quieres.

-Ah… S… Si… -La pegaso tartamudeaba debido al rubor que apareció al escuchar esas palabras.

La pegaso entro al tren y las puertas al cerrarse, emitieron un feo chirrido. Procedieron a buscar sus asientos, los cuales era ¨B.¨ Derpy sentía mucho más pánico entonces, no lo podía explicar, solo era una especie de impulso emocional. Otra vez fue espantada por un ruido, pero esta vez era un ave que había entrado a la cabina. Esa ave dejo unas plumas en la tabla de controles y un poco de excremento en el suelo de la cabina. El maquinista logro sacar a aquella ave fastidiosa y Derpy pudo relajarse.

-Maldito asiento. –Se escuchó en la parte de atrás. Había sido Tunderlane, quien intento re inclinar el asiento, pero este estaba oxidado y no podía ejecutar tal acción.

Derpy también pudo mirar a Twilight que guardaba su equipaje, pero como era mucho (la mayoría libros) Se salieron de su lugar, quedando regados por el suelo. Vinyl y Octavia se acercaron a la feliz pareja, Octavia se acercó a Derpy para poder hablarle.

-Disculpen ahm… ¿pueden cambiar el lugar con nosotras? Es que a Vinyl le gusta estar cerca de la salida. –Dijo Octavia.

-Claro, no hay problema. –Respondió el Doctor.

Derpy y el Doctor se levantaron y cedieron sus asientos a las dos ponis, haciendo que la pareja caminara un poco más adentrados al tren, los asientos de las otras ponis eran algo así como los 11 y 12 ¨B.¨ Derpy había quedado algo intrigada por haberle cedido su lugar a Scratch y a Octavia, pero eso cambio al ver a una muy buena amiga sentada delante de ella.

-¡Derpy!

-Carrot ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues voy a Canterlot a la summer sun celebration, Creo que tu igual ¿no?

-Jejeje, me atrapaste. –Respondió Derpy.

-Bueno, hablamos en otro momento, necesito dormir un poco porque la cosecha de ayer fue imposible. –Acotó una vez más Carrot Top.

-Descansa…

Carrot se acomodó en su asiento para poder dormir, el Doctor revisaba su alforja para cerciorarse de que no faltase nada, pero su expresión fue de tristeza y angustia al ver que el anillo había desaparecido. Derpy intentaba dormir un poco, pero volvió a sentir pánico al escuchar las llantas del tren en movimiento. El Doctor pudo apreciar eso, por lo que tomo su casco y lo besó.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

-Gracias. –Derpy abrazó a su amado en señal de cariño, pues este le demostraba su amor tantas veces que eso era normal para Derpy.

En eso, el Tren comenzó a moverse, el anillo que se encontraba en la vía, fue aplastado por un borde y se disparó hacia el interior de los engranes de las ruedas, esto hizo que tales engranes se atascaran. El maquinista en la cabina noto que las ruedas sonaban algo extraño, por lo que intento frenar un poco la locomotora, pero este resbalo con el excremento del ave que había entrado allí anteriormente. Esto hizo que el maquinista partiera en dos la palanca de velocidades. El tren comenzó a acelerar de forma rara, pues esa no era la velocidad promedio a la que hiba un tren, Derpy se asustaba más y más, por lo que comenzó a apretar el casco del Doctor. Como el tren iba a máxima velocidad y el anillo evitaba que las ruedas de la locomotora avanzaran, esta se salió de las vías, los ponis comenzaron a asustarse y a exaltarse, Derpy no podía parar de temblar, el Doctor solo tomo la cabeza de ella con sus cascos y la reposo en su pecho, Derpy miro en el suelo y vio un grabado echo al parecer con navaja que decía ¨No se detendrá jamás.¨ El tren comenzó a correr por la tierra, dejando las vías atrás. Al separarse de las vías, el tren enfrenó, lo que hizo que la cebra Zecora fuera cortada a la mitad por su ajustado cinturón de seguridad. Todos gritaban horrible al ver la mitad de Zecora volar en el aire, al igual que sus intestinos. Los ponis comenzaron a gritar y a levantarse de sus asientos, fueron directo a la puerta para poder escapar, pero como antes, estaban atascadas.

-¡No puede Seeeer! –Grito Big Macintosh al no poder abrir las puertas. –Maldición Maldición ¡Maldición! Maldi…. –El semental fue atravesado por un tubo directo en su pecho, dejando el corazón clavado en aquel tubo.

Los tubos del tren comenzaron a desatarse y las ventanas comenzaron a romperse, clavando sus pedazos en los ojos de Pinkie Pie.

-¡Aaaaaah! –Grito con horror la pony rosa al tener un gran pedazo de vidrio en su ojo. La pony saco su cabeza fuera de la ventana, pero otro pedazo se vidrio corto su cabeza.

-¡Pinkieee! –Gritaron las cinco de las mane6 al unísono, Applejack se encontraba en shock al ver el corazón de su hermano.

Debido a que los tubos se soltaron, el techo se agrieto, cayéndole a varios ponis, en esos se encontraba Berry Punch. Todos Gritaban, lloraban y vomitaban, incluso Vinyl que vio a Octavia ser aplastada por la estampida de ponis alarmados.

-Octavia… -Sollozo vinyl. –Pero eso fue antes de que la caldera explotara y se quemara la mitad de el tren, creando un oyó en donde fue succionada vinyl y Rose, junto con muchos más ponis. Tanto Spike como las demás mane6 se alteraron.

-¡Twilight!

-¡Spike!…

Como un flash, un tubo que tenía la punta salida, fue clavado en la cabeza de spike, haciendo llorar a Twilight. Cheerylee intento salir por una ventana, pero solo logro que el cinturón de Zecora le cortara la cabeza, dejando que la cabeza rodara hacia afuera.

-Maldición ¡Qué demonios pasa! –Grito Thunderlane aun sentado, lo cual fue una mala idea, pues el asiento oxidad se aplasto, contorsionando a thunderlane dejando salir sus costillas y su esófago, Thunderlane vivió lo suficiente para sentir tal inmenso dolor.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –Grito el Doctor mientras se quitaba el cinturón. Derpy pudo ver que algo exploto justo delante de ella.

-¡Carrot! –Grito la pony al ver esa explosión. Se levantó de su asiento y miro a Carrot, la cual quedo con la cara totalmente quemada.

-¡hay que salir por las ventanas! –Grito el Doctor tomando a Derpy por los cascos.

En ese instante, la mitad del vagón se agrieto, partiéndose en dos, Derpy quedo de un lado, mientras que el doctor quedo del otro. Ambos no se soltaban por temor a que uno de los dos muriera.

-Derpy…

-¡Doctor!

-El Doctor miro detrás suyo, y pudo ver como la mitad de ese vagón se envolvía en llamas. El Doctor soltó los cascos de su amada, solo para que pudiera quemarse junto con los demás ponis que no tuvieron suerte. La caldera emitió más fuego, haciendo que el Vagón explotara y volara en mil pedazos. Derpy pudo ver a su novio el ser envuelto en una llama inmensa. A Derpy no le quedo de otra que saltar a las vías para poder salvarse. Efectivamente había saltado, pero esta calló con una pata doblada, quebrándosela así en impidiéndole caminar.

La pegaso quedo abatida en las vías del tren, sin poder moverse en lo absoluto, solo podía arrastrarse para salvar su vida, pero lo que no pudo ver fue que había un cambio de vías más adelante y para su suerte, las vías se habían cruzado motorizadamente, dándole paso a otro tren. Derpy no podía moverse, por lo que solo le quedo gritar por su vida antes de que fuera destrozada por aquel tren.

-¡Noooooo! –Grito Derpy.

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.**

**El Destino Final De Un Pony.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Capítulo 1: Premonición.**

-py… Der… Py… Der… Py… Derpy… ¡Derpy! ¡Derpy! –Le grito el Doctor.

-¿¡Que paso!? –pregunto desorientada la pegaso.

-Te estaba diciendo que todo estaría bien, pero al parecer te perdiste jeje. –Dijo el Doctor bromeando un poco. Pudo observar que Derpy sudaba y temblaba a la vez.

-No debemos estar aquí…

-A que te refieres. –Pregunto el Doctor. -¿No quieres ir a Canterlot?

-primero… Una ave entra a la cabina… -Cuando dijo eso, se pudo apreciar el ave que había defecado en el suelo y había sido echada por el maquinista.

-Derpy como lo…

-Después alguien grita ¨Maldito asiento.¨ -Continúo Derpy.

-¡Maldito asiento! –Se escuchó a lo lejos. El Doctor quedo desconcertado, Derpy supo lo que iba a pasar.

-Como lo…

-Se cae un equipaje y libros. –Regreso Derpy.

En ese instante, los Libros deTwilight Sparkle cayeron al suelo.

-Después, cambiamos de lugar… -Continúo Derpy. El Doctor pudo ver a Octavia y aVinyl aproximarse.

-Disculpen ahm… ¿pueden cambiar el lugar con nosotras? Es que a Vinyl le gusta estar cerca de la salida. –Dijo Octavia.

Derpy no dijo nada y se levantó para poder cambiar el asiento, se veía un poco rara al respecto. El Doctor la siguió preocupado, terminando junto con ella en el asiento 11 ¨B.¨

Derpy, ¿Qué sucede, como lo supiste? –Pregunto angustiado, solo podía mirar a Derpy ver un grabado en el suelo que decía ¨ No se detendrá jamás.¨ -Derpy… ¿Qué es lo que significa eso?

-Luego, Carrot se sienta dejante de nosotros. –Hablo Derpy con cierto temor en sus palabras.

-¡Derpy! –Dijo Carrot Top.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhh! –Grito la pegaso gris al esuchar a la pony terrestre. –¡Hay que bajar, hay que baja! ¡El tren se volcará y se destruirá! ¡Todos moriremos, moriremos todos! –Gritaba alarmada.

-¡Derpy tranquilízate! ¡Derpy! –Le gritaba el Doctor, pero esta no escuchaba.

-moriremos, ¡moriremos todos! –continuaba la pegaso.

-¡quien causa escandalo! –Grito el maquinista dejando su labor. -¡guardias, saquen a esa loca!

Entraron los guardias para sacar a Derpy, pero esta se oponía. El Doctor como su novio, también ocasionaba discusión.

-¡Déjenla! ¡Déjenla en paz!

En eso se levantaron Carrot, Vinyl y Cherry lee para ayudar a que no sacaran a Derpy. Los demás solo podían observar tal escandalosa escena. Hasta las mane6 que también estaban en desacuerdo. Pinkie también quiso ayudar al igual que Applejack, pero esta no quería pararse, por lo que mando a Big Mac. Zecora intentaba calmar a los guardias, pero solo lograba más disturbio.

-¡Señorita, salga del vagón! –continuaban los guardias sacándola a la fuerza.

-¡Déjala en paz idiota! –Continúo el Doctor.

-¿Qué no lo entienden? ¡El tren explotará! –Seguía alarmada Derpy. –Lo vi ¡Lo vi!

-¡Ya tenemos suficiente! Grito el guardia principal. –¡Todos ustedes salgan del Vagón! –Con esto, todos los que estaban de pie fueron expulsados del vagón, incluso Thunderlane y Rose que se habían parado por razones diferentes, al igual que Berry Punch que había ido al baño.

-¡Malditos guardias! –Grito Thunerlane. -¡yo no estaba haciendo nada! –sus palabras fueron totalmente ignoradas. La guardia reviso de nuevo el vagón y vieron a un pequeño dragón en el suelo recogiendo los libros qu se habían caído.

-¡Tu, Dragón. Sal del vagón! –Grito el guardia.

-¿¡Que, yo solo recogía esto!? –Se defendió Spike. Los guardias lo tomaron y lo sacaron por la fuerza, quedándose fuera sin su amiga Twilight, quien le dijo desde la ventana.

-No te preocupes, vuelve a la Biblioteca y espérame ¿De acuerdo?

El Tren ya había partido y once ponis y un dragón, se habían quedado en la estación por tal acto. Derpy continuaba temblando, pero esta vez estaba aferrada a la silla donde estaba sentada. Continuaba diciendo que el tren iba a explotar. El Doctor y Carros intentaban calmarla, pero era inútil. En eso llego cherry lee para preguntar qué sucedió.

-¿Derpy, dime que paso exactamente?

-tuve… tuve una visión, una visión en donde el tren colapsaba y todos moríamos. –Respondió.

-Tal vez solo fue un mal sueño amiga. –Hablo carrot.

-Se sentía muy real.

-¡Estúpida bizca! –Grito Thunerlane. –¡Mi hermano pequeño va en ese tren solo y no estaré con el en Canterlot por tu culpa!

-¡Cálmate idiota! -Grito el Doctor.

-¡Cállate! Tu estúpida novia causo que nos expulsara por una pesadilla, solo eso. –continuaba molesto Thunderlane. Pero un casco lo golpeo en la cara.

-No la vuelvas a llamar así. –Dijo el Doctor.

-¡Vete al infierno! –Los dos comenzaron a pelear y a golpearse en el piso. Los demás ponis intentaba separarlos, pero no podían debido a sus movimientos. Lo que los separo fue otra cosa, y eso fue el sonido de una explosión.

-¡Que demo…!

A lo lejos se veía que el tren donde se suponía que debían estar, explotaba y se partía en dos. Derpy miro con terror, tanto terror que se aferró a los cascos de su amiga Carrot. El Doctor y Thunerlane en el suelo, miraban como el tren explotaba, matando a todos los que estaban dentro. Zecora pudo observar, solo le quedo hacer un comentario a si modo, pues ella tenía una idea de lo que pasaba.

-Que hemos hecho, esto no debió pasar. Pues el destino evadimos, la muerte nos encontrará...

**Continuara…**

**Este es un nuevo proyecto como ven. Sean pacientes con los capítulos, tengo vida y tareas, además de mas fic en emisión. Dejenme sus reviews sobre qué tal está. Me despido… Bye…**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	2. Chapter 2

-No… no… ¡Nooo! ¡Rumble Nooo! –Grito Thunderlane mirando tal explosión.

-No puede ser… Derpy tenía razón. –La vista del Doctor se centró en Derpy, la cual estaba en Shock al ver el tren colapsar. –Zecora, ¿Qué significa lo que acabas de decir?

-Que hemos hecho, esto no debió pasar. Pues el destino evadimos, la muerte nos encontrará. –Repitió Zecora sus palabras.

-¿Déjate de estupideces y ve al grano maldita cebra! –Grito Thundelane con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Lo que quiero decir furiosos pegaso, es que no hay salvación ni siquiera en tu regazo. La muerte no disfruta las burlas de más, pues el hacerlo provocará el tenerla detrás. –Continuo Zecora con sus extrañas rimas, solo conseguía el poner a Thunderlane de malas.

-Zecora, ¿quieres decir que evadimos a la muerte? –Pregunto el Doctor.

-Así es señor del tiempo. –

-Esto es malo. La historia implicaba el que nosotros muriéramos, pero hemos evadido la muerte… -pensaba el doctor en voz alta. -¿¡Derpy, quien fue el primero en morir en la visión!?

-Bue…bueno, fueron varios quienes murieron… -Contestó Derpy.

-De los que están aquí, ¡dime quien murió primero!

-Pu…pues… era… era… Zecora… -Al escuchar lo que dijo la pegaso bizca, todos centraron su mirada a la cebra. Zecora había quedad inexpresiva, pues sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-¡No puede ser, esto no puede ser posible! Zecora, el futuro no está escrito en piedra, podemos evitarlo. –Intento el Doctor calmar a Zecora.

-Es inútil, la muerte por mi vendrá. Pues si la evado, de otra forma me atrapará. Esto no es cosa del tiempo señor TimeLord, pues la muerte cumplirá con su labor.

-Zecora, podemos evitarlo, si lo hacemos, podemos salvarnos todos. –Continúo el Doctor.

-Esto es una estupidez. yo me iré de aquí, he perdido un hermano y él está aquí no me lo devolverá. –Dijo furioso el pegaso negro. –Cloudshaser… no pude decírtelo a tiempo… -Thunderlane se fue de aquella estación, dejando a los demás. Big Mac no pudo más en soportar sus lágrimas al igual que Spike, Vinyl también había perdido a su mejor amiga, por lo que todos se fueron al igual que Berry, Cherry lee, Rose y hasta Pinkamena, la cual su melena había cambiado drásticamente. Solo quedaron el Doctor, Derpy Carrot y Zecora en aquel lugar, Derpy tuvo el aliento para decir una frase.

-Es nuestro destino final…

**My Little Pony Frienship Is Magic.**

**El Destino Final De Un Pony.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Capítulo 2: La muerte toma su primera carta.**

Era el amanecer de un nuevo día, un amanecer diferente al del día anterior, pues los hermosos rayos del sol habían desaparecido bajo una triste tormenta. Bajo tal tormenta se encontraba un número grande de ponis, ponis que llevaban consigo vestimenta negra al igual que rosas, rosas que estaban dirigidas a fotos de ponis los cuales habían perdido la vida en aquel tren, el tren que tenía destino a Canterlot el 15/16/2013. Entre tales fotos se encontraba la hermana del gran Big Macintosh, la honesta Applejack, igual que las otras cuatro ponis, Pinkie Pie dejo sus rosas a los cuadros de sus amigas después de derramar unas lágrimas en la tierra. Flitter y Cloudshaser se encontraban también allí, al igual que el pequeño Rumble. Thunderlane no llevaba consigo vestimenta, pues las gotas de lluvia no lo molestaban tanto como el dolor que sentía. Derpy y el Doctor decidieron acompañar a los demás en su dolor, por lo que fueron vistos por Thundelane. El pegaso negro solo pudo mirar a Derpy a los ojos, solo siguió su camino. Pero tuvo el valor de dirigirle unas palabras a la pegaso que había visualizado el futuro.

-Yo la amaba… iba a decírselo en Cantelot…

Derpy no podía dejar de sentirse tan culpable, pues su premonición pudo haberlos salvados a todos. El Doctor tomo a la pegaso con sus cascos y la abrazo como nunca antes. La lágrimas de la pegaso recorrían el lomo del TimeLord, en las cuales se podían sentir todo el pesar de Derpy.

-si yo… si yo los hubiera advertido, no hubieran… -Dijo Derpy sin completar.

-No tuviste la culpa… -Dijo su Doctor.

Los ponis seguían llorando y colocando rosas a sus seres queridos. A Cherry lee no le quedaban lagrimas para llorar, al igual que a Berry punch y su deseo de embriagarse. Rose Luck no podía dejar de llorar en cuanto al tener una compra de sus rosas, pues le entristecía que sus flores fueran usadas para la memoria de tales ponis. Vinyl había llegado al funeral, pero esta vez sin sus enormes gafas. En sus cascos cargaba el enorme chelo de su mejor amiga Octavia, el cual fue puesto cerca de su foto. Vinyl tomo el arco y lo puso en las cuerdas del instrumento.

-Quiero un momento de su atención por favor. –Hablo la unicornio en frente de todos. –Octavia era mi amiga, era alguien que no me comprendía, tal vez no era la única. Pero aun así me brindaba su afecto y amistad… Debido a su inevitable muerte, he preparado una elegía, la cual tocaré con su propio chelo. Tal vez no sea una Chelista como ella, pero puse todo mi corazón en esta elegía, espero… y pueda resonar hasta el cielo, así ella y los demás difuntos la podrán escuchar.

La unicornio la cual no era chelista, toco tal chelo, lo cual no lo hacía tan mal. Era la elegía más triste que se podía escuchar, los ponis lloraban y sollozaban. Ellos solo querían ir a la celebración del sol, y terminaron en un destino bastante cruel. Derpy no podía soportarlo más, así que salió de ese lugar todo galope.

-¡Derpy! –Grito el Doctor al verla correr.

Derpy llego a la plaza central a acostarse en el césped debajo de un árbol, solo para poder llorar un poco más. El Doctor la había encontrado, la miro con césped en la cara y todo el cuerpo mojado por tal tormenta. Derpy necesitaba todo el consuelo posible, pero al Doctor no se le ocurría nada para hacerlo posible.

-Derpy, no llores más…

-No puedo… no puedo hacerlo… Tantas familias destrozadas, tantos ponis llenos de sueños y esperanzas, muertos. ¿Viste a Thundelane? Perdió a su hermano pequeño y a la pony que amaba, él se le iba a declarar a Cloudshaser…

-Sé que muchos murieron, pero tú no fuste la culpable. –Dijo el doctor intentando consolarla. –Yo he viajado por varios siglos y milenios por el tiempo y el espacio y aprendí que todo tiene solución.

-Si lo que dijo Zecora es verdad, tenemos que detener esto lo antes posible.

**Al día siguiente…**

Derpy había despertado en su cama. La pony se levantó con la melena alborotada y los ojos con bolsas y ojeras en señal de insomnio. Derpy no había podido dormir después de todo lo que pasó, muy apenas pudo cerrar los ojos, pero cuando intentaba conseguir el sueño, podía escuchar de nuevo todos esos gritos de desesperación y agonía. Derpy había mojado la cama, fue otra razón por la cual no pudo dormir, pues dejo sus frazadas en un color amarillo.

-No había mojado la cama desde el jardín de ponis. –Dijo levantándose mientras veía ese desastre.

En el momento, alguien había tocado la puerta, parecía que tenía prisa, pues sus golpes hacían doler la cabeza de la pegaso. Derpy bajó lentamente las escaleras para poder abrir la puerta. Abrió la puerta y quien la tocaba era menos que su Doctor whooves.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Derpy.

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi hermosísima novia?

-Enserio, ¿porque estás aquí? –Recreó la pregunta.

-Fui con Zecora temprano y consegui un poco de información respecto a lo que va a pasar.

-¿Va a pasar? –Pregunto la pegaso.

-Eso es lo que más me asusta. –Continúo el Doctor. –Pues la cosa esta así. Resulta que nosotros debimos morir en aquel accidente, pero debido a tu visión, evitamos eso. La muerte nos perseguirá ahora, debemos estar muertos ya que no nos consiguió matar en aquel lugar.

-¿No hay alguna forma de zafarse?

-Pues Zecora dijo algo como que si salvamos a uno de nosotros, la cadena se romperá, también podemos matar a alguien y tomar su propia vida, así podremos vivir lo que le toca al que matamos o podemos romper la cadena matando a alguien quien no le toca.

-¡Yo no mataré a alguien! –Exclamo Derpy.

-Lo sé, pero podemos salvar a alguien y romper la cadena. –Continuó whooves. –Según como estábamos sentados en el tren, ese es el orden en que nos toca morir. –El Doctor saco de una alforja, una enorme papel con un diagrama de los asientos del vagón del tren, conectándolos con una línea echa con rotulador. –Mira, nosotros cambiamos lugar con Vinyl y Octavia, nos sentamos hasta atrás, eso quiere decir que nosotros somos los últimos.

-¿Quién es el primero? –Volvio a preguntar la pegaso.

-Según esto es… ¡Zecora!

Los ponis salieron de la casa y corrieron a toda velocidad al bosque everfree, empujando a todo el que se le ponía en el camino. La Tardis se veía cerca de la entrada al bosque, pues el Doctor la aparcó allí la última vez que viajo en ella. Llegaron a la pequeña cabaña y vieron por la ventana a la cebra preparando un líquido extraño y burbujeante, en una ardiente cazuela. Zecora se encontraba allí, sacando libros y colocándole cosas a dicho brebaje.

-¡Zecora, eres la primera en morir! -Grito entrando a la caballa la pegaso rubia.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto Zecora.

-Aléjate del caldero. –dijo el Doctor.

-Oh ya veo. Quieren evitar mi muerte para así la cadena romperse, ¿o me equivoco?

-Exactamente. ¡Aléjate de esa sopa!

-Tranquilos. Se lo que la muerte puede hacer, pero deben saber que mucho cuidado debes tener. La muerte tantas cartas ocultas debe tener, pero si te cuidas, ninguna de ellas podrá ejercer. –Al caminar, Zecora dejó caer unas cuantas gotas de sopa, quedando en el suelo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Entonces, si tienes cuidado, podemos romper la cadena? –Pregunto Derpy.

-Puede ser. Pero la muerte no es fácil de evadir, pues un montón de trucos, ella hace venir. –Zecora tomo una pequeña caja de polvo de gardenia, la cual vertió en la sopa. Volvió a colocarla en su estante, pero la caja no fue cerrada como era debido.

-Entonces, debemos sacarte de aquí lo más pronto posible y mantenerte a salvo. –Continuó el Doctor.

-Maldita puertilla. –Refunfuñó Zecora al intentar cerrar su alacena, de donde saco unas cuantas flores más para su caldero. –Señor Viajero del tiempo, aunque en aislamiento esté. Con cualquier cosa, mi muerte tendré.

En eso Derpy tuvo un presentimiento de paranoia, donde fijo su vista al suelo, donde se encontraba un pequeño charco de aquel líquido que yacía en el caldero de la cebra. Derpy dedujo que esa podría ser la razón de su muerte, tal vez un tropiezo y un golpe en el cerebelo, o algún impacto con algún objeto que le quitara la vida. Casualmente había en las duelas de su choza, unos cuantos clavos sueltos, por lo que la pegaso los martillo con sus cascos.

-¡Zecora, ten cuidado con las duelas! –Grito Derpy haciendo llamar la atención de la cebra.

-¿¡Que dices!? –En eso, la cebra dio un paso en falso, donde se resbaló con aquel charco de sopa. Zecora estaba a punto de caer boca abajo sobre unos tres clavos salidos de su duela, pero Derpy instantáneamente clavo aquellos clavos sueltos a la mayor velocidad posible. –¡Aaah! –Suspiró. –Gracias pequeñas. –En eso, la cebra se dio la vuelta, golpeándose así con la puertilla de su alacena, dejándola tumbada en el suelo, seguido, la caja de polvo de gardenia le cayó encima, cegando su vista temporalmente. –Creo que el destino ha llegado… –La cebra intento levantarse, pero al golpear su cabeza con la parte inferior de la alacena, ocasiono que toda la repisa le callera encima.

–¡Zecora! –Gritó Derpy al ver a la cebra sepultada en todo ese escombro, pero su sorpresa fue grata al ver a Zecora de pie, claro, con la cabeza herida, pero aún con vida.

–Salven a los demás, pues no hay remedio para mi final. –La cebra camino con la vista cegada por el polvo de gardenia, lo que la condujo directo al caldero. Como una simple coincidencia, la puertilla cayó sobre un clavo a medio clavar, lo que hizo que dicho clavo saliera disparado, clavándolo así en la cabeza de la cebra. Zecora no reaccionaba, por lo que callo al caldero aun hirviente.

–No puede ser… -Reaccionó el Doctor. –Ahora no se detendrá…

–Tengo que… Tengo que… -Derpy salió de la choza a todo galope.

–¡Derpy, espera! –El Doctor encontró a la pegaso, vomitando en un arbusto. La pegaso podía sentir mucho malestar y dolor a la vez, pues había vomitado y su estómago estaba completamente vacío al no desayunar. –Tranquila… Estoy aquí… tranquila… –Le colocó su casco en el lomo.

-No quiero… No quiero hacer esto… no quiero… no quiero. –Comenzó a llorar. –Solo quería ir a Canterlot… y… todo esto pasa… por favor… haz que se detenga ¡Por favor! –Derpy se ahogaba en su vómito y lágrimas, tomo a su Doctor por el cuello y lo abrazó como si no hubiera mañana. –No quiero seguir… no quiero… no quiero…

-Tranquila Derpy… Te prometo que no te dejaré sola, te lo prometo.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, después acercaron sus labios con mucha paciencia, hasta estar juntos el uno con el otro. Se habían dado un beso de consolación, a el TimeLord no le importaba en lo absoluto que la pegaso recién había vomitado, pues la amaba con sus dos corazones que poseía. Así es, el Doctor posee dos corazones, los cuales fueron hechos para amar a su querida pegaso gris de ojos divertidos y melena rubia, a su amada Derpy Hooves.

–perdona… te besé y había vomitado… Lo siento…

–No me interesa en lo absoluto, yo te amo y solo te amo. –El equino terrestre le robo el beso de nuevo a su amada, la cual cerró sus ojos maravillada por tal amor que sentía. Se sentaron en el césped del bosque y continuaron besándose, por unos minutos, olvidaron lo de la muerte y los demás.

–Por favor, duerme conmigo esta noche…

–Claro, mi Derpy…

Se levantaron, Derpy le dio un último beso a su querido Doctor y regresaron al pueblo muy juntos, radiando su amor por doquier. Dejaron el cuerpo de la cebra en aquella choza, pues la habían olvidado por la gran escena que pasaron hace unos instantes. El día parecía ser hermoso ahora, tal ve así era, o tal vez solo por el hecho de que el amor lo hacía verse así. Derpy regreso a su casa en compañía con su amado Doctor, se sentaron en la mesa y degustaron de unos Muffins recién horneados.

–Derpy… lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto, desearía que fuese yo quien tenga esta gran responsabilidad.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Digo que, no debes estar sola en esto, digo, yo como tu novio, debo ayudarte y este… pues…

-Shhh… -Le tapo el hocico con su casco, seguido le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. –Vamos a dormir…

Los ponis dejaron sus muffins en la mesa y se dirigieron a la habitación de Derpy, la habitación que aún estaba totalmente desordenada. El Doctor se sentó en la cama y admiro la ventana, no pudo evitar el decir algo estúpido en ese momento.

-Ahm… Derpy, todavía es de día. –Derpy solo pudo reír y reír respecto al comentario del Doctor.

**(Advertencia. Aquí viene el Lemmon…: Trollface: )**

Derpy tomo al Doctor del cuello con sus cascos, al igual que comenzó a besar su cuello, el Doctor se sonrojaba como nunca, pues era la primera vez que hacían tal cosa. El Doctor intento desviar la mirada para evitar ver su rubor, pero solo hacía verse más lindo según Derpy. La pegaso se levantó de la cama por un momento para cerrar las cortinas, evitando que entrara la luz del sol en aquel cuarto. Derpy se sentó a la derecha del Doctor en la cama, tomo sus cascos y comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente. Derpy tomo la corbata del pony de tierra y poco a poco, comenzó a aflojarla hasta quitársela por completo. El Doctor solo estaba inexpresivo al respecto, claro, un poco ruborizado.

-Derpy…

-¿Si?

-Es la primera vez que hago esto y bueno… pues…

-También es mi primera vez... –La pegaso abrazó al Doctor y le susurro algo al oído. –Quiero hacer esto contigo…

Los dos se comenzaron a besar mutuamente, el Doctor, con sus cascos acariciaba el lomo de Derpy, lo cual la estimulaba un poco. Derpy rodeaba la boca del Doctor con su lengua, dejándolo más ruborizado. Sin separarse, se acostaron en la cama, continuaron besándose, pero el Doctor dirigió su casco directo a la parte privada de su novia,, causándole unos leves gemidos. El Doctor ardía en su propio sonrojo, pues le parecía hermoso tales sonidos que salían de su pegaso, Derpy se moría de vergüenza al respecto, pero se sentía tan bien, que deseaba mucho más.

-Te amo… -Dijo la pegaso.

El Doctor le dio un beso más a Derpy, pero este con más pasión que los de antes. Trataba de que el beso fuera más intenso de lo normal, pues era su primera vez y no quería que fuera una decepción para la pegaso. Detuvo su beso, separándose y dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos dos. El Doctor se desplazó a los francos de Derpy, dejando su parte privada justo en frente de su vista, en eso, tomo sus cascos y lo impregno de saliva para comenzar a acariciar su parte.

-¡Aaaah Doctor! –gritaba la pegaso al respecto.

El Doctor estaba enfrascado en su acción, que no la alcanzó a escuchar, así que continúo haciéndolo. Comenzó a frotar y frotar, causándole más excitación a Derpy, fue donde procedió a introducir su casco en aquel lugar, la pegaso gritaba y gritaba, pero por alguna razón se sentía tan bien.

-D…Derpy, ¿me detengo?

-Aaahh… no, por favor, no te detengas. Continúa… ¡Continua por favor! –Gritaba con hilos de saliva en su hocico.

Saco su casco de aquel lugar para proceder con su lengua. El Doctor metía su lengua en el orificio desde la punta hasta el final de su lengua, introduciéndola por completo. Ya dentro, comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, al igual que a los lados y en movimientos circulares. La pegaso continuaba gritando y gritando, pero el Doctor no se detuvo y continuó. Al terminar, saco su lengua de allí para poder preguntarle.

-D…Derpy, qu…quiero… entrar en ti…

-Sí, si Doctor, mételo, quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos.

El Doctor sin más prejuicios, levanto los francos de su novia, levantándolos a la altura de su miembro viril, puso sus cascos alrededor de la cintura de Derpy y comenzó a metérselo lentamente. Derpy había gritado muy fuerte, pues era su primera vez, y por ser así, dejo salir un poco de sangre. El Doctor se detuvo un momento, la sangre que había dejado salir, lo dejo desconcertado.

-Derpy, ¿estás bien? ¿Me detengo? –Pregunto.

-¡N…no! –Dijo con dolor en sus palabras. –Duele un poco, pero no me importa. Continúa por favor, continua.

El Doctor comenzó a embestir a Derpy en unos movimientos bruscos que hacían temblar los brillantes francos de Derpy. Podía admirar que la sangre no dejaba de brotar, al igual que ese líquido transparente. El Doctor siguió y siguió embistiendo, haciéndola gemir más y más, Derpy estaba caliente al igual que su interior, la hacía sentir tan bien, que si el Doctor paraba en ese instante, nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

-¡Der…py! –Dijo con cierto esfuerzo.

-¡Ahhh Doctor ahh! –Dijo entre gemidos. –¡Me voy a…!

-¡Derpy, yo también me voy a…! –Dijo inconcluso.

El Doctor sentía una urgencia interna que su miembro le reclamaba, por lo que acelero la frecuencia de su acción, Derpy gemía y gemía cada vez más rápido, el líquido vaginal no dejaba de brotar, al igual que el sudor en aquellos dos. El Doctor estaba a punto de terminar dentro de ella, Derpy sentía que iba a acabar en el mismo instante que él.

-¡Derpy… voy a…!

-¡Por favor… por favor! –Decía. –¡Por favor, acaba…acaba dentro de mí!

-¡Derpy!

El Doctor se inclinó para poder abrazar a su pareja, dándole un beso de boca a boca, mientras que su casco izquierdo frotaba su orificio rectal, su casco derecho acariciaba sus alas, dándole mucho más placer. Derpy se sentía cada vez más estimulada, el Doctor estaba a segundos para eyacular dentro de la pegaso gris.

-¡Derpy!

-¡Aaaaa! –Grito la pegaso descontroladamente.

El equino macho, había eyaculado totalmente dentro de ella, fue tanto aquel líquido, que podía filtrarse de los lados. El Doctor lo saco y se tendió a la cama totalmente fatigado. Cerro los ojos para descansar un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que tal pegaso gris lo miraba fijamente.

-Todavía está sucio… Déjame…limpiarlo por ti…

Derpy se volteó y tomo el miembro del Doctor con ambos cascos. Procedió a lamer la punta levemente, quitando todo el líquido seminal de él. El Doctor solo podía observar, ya que estaba muy cansado para hacer algo al respecto, además de que se sentía tan bien. Derpy dejo su lengua y metió aquel grande miembro en su boca totalmente. El Doctor no se había sentido tan bien desde nunca, le encantaba como se sentía, al igual que como se veía Derpy al hacerlo.

-Derpy, haras que yo… ¡ahhh!

En eso, Derpy lo sacó de su boca y al hacerlo, este le escupió una gran cantidad de semen, empapándole la cara por completo.

-Mira lo que hiciste, me has ensuciado toda. –Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de eso y se lo llevaba a la boca. –Es espeso y caliente.

-Derpy…

El Doctor se abalanzó contra ella y la beso sin piedad alguna, Derpy no puso resistencia, en vez de eso, respondió el beso totalmente. Ya cansados, poco a poco cayeron dormidos en la cama, solo esperando el despertar en un día nuevo, en el que intentaran salvar a los demás que debieron morir.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno ¿les gusto? ¿Debí informar antes lo del Lemmon? Pues si tienen quejas o algo, pues en lo Reviews ¿ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

_-No se detendrá jamás… no se detendrá jamás… no se detendrá jamás… _

_-¡Maldito asiento!_

_-¡Derpy!_

_-¿Derpy, que te sucede?_

_-¡Rumble Nooo!_

_-Maldición, maldición…_

_-¿Pueden cambiar el lugar con nosotras?_

_-__Que hemos hecho, esto no debió pasar. Pues el destino evadimos, la muerte nos encontrará..._

-¡Aaaaaahhh!

Derpy había despertado por un abrumante sueño, un sueño con horribles recuerdos con respecto a aquel día.

La pegaso había caído rendida al sueño después de tener relaciones con el Doctor Whooves. El Doctor no se encontraba, por lo que Derpy despertó sola en su cama. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla, juró que había visto cosas, era casi como una premonición nueva, por lo que se alarmó más de la cuenta.

-¿Doctor? ¿Dónde está? –Dijo algo adormilada mientras miraba a su lado completamente vacío. Echó una mirada a todo el cuarto, pero no había rastro de él. -¡Doctor! –Gritaba la pegaso algo preocupada.

Derpy bajó al living e encontró a su pareja algo frustrado en el comedor. Continuaba con aquel papel donde marcaba el orden de aquellos ponis, Derpy tuvo que preguntar, pues Whooves parecía algo cansado al respecto.

-Te vez cansado. –Dijo Derpy.

-…

-¿Quieres una taza de café?

-Por favor…

La pegaso fue directa a la cocina por dos tazas, un tazón de granos de café y un poco de agua. Procedió a preparar el café mientras miraba al Doctor el cual cabeceaba un poco debido al cansancio.

Había terminado, Derpy se aproximó a la mesa sosteniendo su taza de café y la de Whooves.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a dormir? ya estabas en la cama. –Pregunto Derpy.

-Simplemente no pude… -Contestó. –No es porque no quisiera dormir contigo, solo que no pude dejar de pensar en lo de Zecora…

-Yo no pude evitar el tener pesadillas, e incluso tuve algunas imágenes al azar.

-Debemos hacer algo. –Dijo Whooves tomando un sorbo del café. –El siguiente es Big Macintosh, el hermano mayor de Applejack.

-Demonios…

-¿Qué sucede Derpy?

-No pasa nada, solo que no quiero ir a Sweet Apple Acress después de lo que paso con Applejack en el tren, todos deben estar muy devastados. –Contestó la rubia pegaso.

-Y lo estarán más si pierden a Big Mac.

-Tienes razón…

Los ponis terminaron su café y se dispusieron a salvar a Macintosh como fuera posible. Derpy fue a arreglarse la melena, mientras que el Doctor continuaba con aquel diagrama, continuaba recordando quien seguía, pues su mente era tan brillante, que podía recordar quienes estaban allí.

-¡Auch! Caramba…

Derpy se encontraba en el baño, se había dado cuenta del dolor que sentía en su trasero después de haber pasado por aquella gran noche con el Doctor, pues era su primera vez, pero aun así se sintió bastante bien según ella.

Fuera de la casa, siguieron el camino a Sweet Apple Acress, por lo que tuvieron que pasar por la plaza central donde se encontraban aun los retratos de los difuntos, Derpy se detuvo un momento para contemplar el rostro de la hermana de aquel corcel rojo y aquella potranca que se había quedado sin su hermana. Era horrible la sensación que se sentía al pasar saliva por la garganta, pues esta se sentía totalmente obstruida por tanto pesar.

-Vamos Derpy. –Reintegró el Doctor.

-En mi sueño, pude escuchar todas esas voces, todo lo que decían en aquel vagón. Me siento muy asustada a recordarlo todo…

El Doctor solo pudo mirar como la pegaso se entristecía totalmente. Tomo su hombro, la volteo y le dio un pequeño pero amoroso abraso. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo.

-Continuemos ¿sí?

-Está bien…

**Mi Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.**

**El Destino Final De Un Pony.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

Habían llegado a su destino, a aquel lugar con grandes etarias de manzanos, el lugar de donde provenían las mejores manzanas del pueblo, el lugar de la familia Apple, La granja ¨Sweet Apple Acress.¨

Como se lo esperaban, no había nadie afuera, ni siquiera trabajando en sus labores matutinas. Usualmente se veía a la pequeña Apple Bloom alimentando a los cerdos y apilando el heno, al igual que al semental rojo arando el campo junto con su hermana, pero en vez de eso, solo se podía ver gran cantidad de tierra y ningún pony en su labor diaria.

-¿Dónde están? –Pregunto el Doctor.

-Tal vez en la casa lamentándose por Applejack. –Contesto tristemente la pegaso.

-¿Sera prudente entrar?

-¿Buscar a alguien para salvar su vida y la de varios ponis? Creo que es bastante prudente. Contesto Derpy.

-Tal vez no nos crea y muera por eso.

-Haremos que entienda.

Derpy se adentró a la granja con Whooves detrás de ella. Buscaron y buscaron, pero no encontraron a la víctima, solo pudieron ver a una pequeña sentada en la oscuridad del granero. Derpy entro a saludar, pero notaba lo triste que se encontraba Apple Bloom, aunque no quería aparentarlo.

-Hola Apple Bloom. –Saludo Derpy.

-Hola Derpy. –Contesto la pequeña con una sonrisa muy falsa, acompañada de unos ojos rojizos y unas mejillas mojadas. –¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Sé que estás triste, siento mucho lo de Applejack.

-Estoy triste, pero no debo de llorar.

-Pero…

-Ahora soy la segunda al mando, debo ayudar a mi hermano con los trabajos tanto míos como los de Applejack. Debo ser una yegua responsable de ahora en adelante, debo de apoyar a mi familia como sea posible.

-Oh Apple Bloom, veo que estas dispuesta a tomar el papel de tu hermana pero no debes guardar todo ese dolor dentro de ti, eso te hará mucho daño. No intentes el no sentir pena o llorar, sácalo todo.

-Pe…pero soy la mayor ahora y… no debo sucumbir…a la debilidad. Mi hermana era dura y honesta, era un ejemplo para mí, por lo tanto no debo caer en la derrota… -Contesto secando sus lágrimas y aspirando sus goteos de nariz.

-Apple Bloom… -Derpy tomó a la pequeña entre sus cascos y la abrazo con ternura. Apple Bloom se había quedado sorprendida, pues había recibido un abrazo de una pony que apenas conocía. –El llorar no quiere decir que no seas fuerte. Si de verdad sientes deseos de llorar, es porque la amabas.

-Pe…pero, pero yo…

Apple Bloom cayó en el llanto extremo. La pegaso gris sentía todo el sufrimiento de la pequeña, un dolor devastador e inhumano, pero es algo que no se puede evitar, evitar un dolor el cual no puede ser reparado más que con el tiempo.

La cara de la pequeña Apple se hinchaba por cada lagrima derramada, al igual que aparecía un rubor debajo de sus pequeños ojos. Apple Bloom no podía evitar el tomar a Derpy por su cuello y llorar hasta caer en sueño.

-Tranquila, tranquila. –Decía. –¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Creo… que en el campo sur. –Contesto con sollozos.

La pareja camino tranquilamente hasta aquel campo. Se veían bastante tranquilos en respecto a lo de la muerte de Macintosh y la pérdida de Apple Jack, solo Celestia sabe que pensaban en ese instante.

-Me siento mal por Apple Bloom.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Whooves.

-¿¡Se te hace poco perder a un hermano o hermana!?

-He sentido eso, creo que se de qué hablas…

-No tienes hermanos… -Acoto Derpy.

-Creo que ya te lo había explicado ¿no? Lo que sucedió con mi gente…

Oh, eso…

Continuaron buscando a aquel semental rojo, pues su vida corría peligro. Tomo un poco de tiempo, pero lograron encontrarlo. Macintosh se encontraba arando el campo, al igual que cosechaba manzanas y las exprimía para la sidra de manzana. Algo muy atareado para un solo pony, es por eso que Apple Bloom quería tomar el lugar de su amada hermana.

Derpy voló hacia él al igual que el Doctor galopo hacia la misma dirección. Macintosh pudo observarlos, por lo que intento desviar la mirada un poco.

-¡Big Mac! –Grito Derpy a lo lejos.

Por fin habían llegado junto a él. Parecía más distante que lo habitual, pues este sujeto era bastante callado y muy decidido en cuanto a su trabajo.

-Macintosh, venimos a advertirte que…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es por lo del accidente ¿no? Yo no soy un imbécil, se lo que quiso decir Zecora con esas rimar estúpidas. La muerte vendrá por nosotros a menos que hagamos algo ¿o me equivoco? –contesto el semental quitándole la palabra de la boca a Whooves.

-A menos que te salvemos de la muerte, continuará la cadena. –Reafirmó el pony café.

-Miren chicos, no quiero tener nada que ver con esto ¿sí? –El semental depositaba las manzanas en la gran exprimidora sin ver caer alguna. –Miren. Fue muy duro el perder a mi hermana, pero si llego a morir, la familia se quedará sola, por lo que no quiero creer eso que dicen.

-¡Es cierto lo que te decimos! –Dijo Derpy asustada. –Vimos cómo murió zecora. Ahora sigues tú.

-Por favor Macintosh, tienes que creernos.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. No puedo creer un montón de cosas así.

El Semental depositaba grandes cantidades de manzanas en las carretas, las cuales había aproximadamente cinco carretas. Después de hacer eso, intento continuar cosechando las manzanas, pues después tenía la tarea de arar.

-¿Por qué no quieres entender?

-Derpy… -Tomo un suspiro. –No es común todo lo que dices que pasará, no hay nada parecido en ningún libro que yo haya leído. ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí con él y decirme que a menos que me salve de mi propia muerte, todos estaremos a salvo? Esa es otra cosa por lo cual se me hace difícil creer esto.

-No solo puedes salvarte, puedes matar a alguien por su vida o matar a alguien de la cadena y romperla. –Acoto la pegaso.

-¿Ven? Son estupideces enormes. Nadie mataría a sangre fría por vivir, bueno, nadie de los que nos salvamos.

Big Mac se dirigía a continuar sus labores, pero Derpy tuvo una visión. Una visión con algunas imágenes al azar en su mente.

***Visión***

_Se trataba de algo rojo, al parecer una manzana, pero esta se aplastaba lentamente. Siguiendo, un chorro de sangre proveniente de un lugar desconocido. Luego, algo que giraba y giraba, que a su paso hacia explotar cosas, manchándolas así en sangre. _

***Fin de Visión***

-Derpy, Derpy Derpy ¿qué sucede? –Preguntaba el Doctor.

-¨No puede ser.¨ -Pensó la yegua.

Después de ver esa serie de imágenes, pensó que tal vez Big Mac acabaría comprimido, pues estaba trabajando con la exprimidora de manzanas. Pero, ¿qué había del chorro de sangre? Eran bastante confusas para entender, pero tal vez la muerte se encontraba en aquella exprimidora.

-¡Big, Big! –Corrió la pegaso detrás de él.

-¿¡Derpy, que haces!?

-¡Doctor, Big morirá en la exprimidora!

-Maldita sea…

Los Ponis comenzaron a correr hacia el corcel rojo que su vida dependía de unas cuantas imágenes borrosas en la cabeza de Derpy.

Por fin habían llegado junto a el. Macintosh exprimía las manzanas que cargaba en las carretas, lo que orillaba a Derpy a desesperarse mucho más que antes.

-¡Big, aléjate de allí! –Grito la pegaso.

-¿Derpy? –Se preguntó. –Sigues aquí, les dije que por favor no… ¡Agh Demonios!

Big Macintosh había aplastado una manzana, haciéndola casi pedazos. Esa manzana ya no servía, por lo que el semental la arrojo fuera de su vista. El no lo había notado, pero la manzana había impactado con una de las carretas que estaban a lo lejos.

-¡Big Mac, morirás en la exprimidora!

-¿¡Que!?

-tuve una visión, tu morirás exprimido.

-Derpy, solo quiero continuar con el trabajo e irme a casa temprano para poder aliviar la pena de la abuela y mi hermanita.

-Pe…pero Big…

-Lo siento Derpy, pero… ¡Aaargh!

El Semental había sido golpeado por una carretea, la cual fue movida por la manzana que había arrojado. El pony era empujado por dicha carreta repleta de manzanas, era conducido hasta aquella exprimidora. La profecía estaba a punto de cumplirse, Big Mac estaba en camino a la muerte.

-¡Toma mi casco!

El Doctor había llegado para salvarlo, big obedecio y tomo su casco, jalándolo así fuera de la colisión.

Big Mac se encontraba agitado por lo que había pasado, no dejaba de temblar, se recargo un momento en la parte de atrás de la ya detenida carreta para retomar el aliento.

-Tienen razón… Debo salir de aquí…

-Ven con nosotros, te cuidaremos de todo. –Contestó Derpy.

-Gracias por ayu…

-Qu…que… que… ¡Qué demonios!

-¡Kyaaaaa!

El semental había muerto…

Una segunda carreta se encontraba en movimiento directo hacia él. Como Macintosh reposaba en la ya detenida carreta, no pudo fijar su vista a la otra que venía hacia él. Por esa causa, la carreta colisiono en el cuerpo del gran pony rojo comprimiendo su abdomen hasta el punto en que a Big Macintosh solo le quedo escupir un gran chorro de sangre y caer muerto…

Tanto Derpy como el Doctor estaban completamente sorprendidos de su muerte. Ya habían visto una muerte impresionante como la de Zecora, pero esta no la vieron venir.

Lo peor de todo es que lo que dijo Big Mac, se cumplió: ¨_Si llego a morir, la familia se quedará sola.¨_

-¿Cómo pudo morir tan aprisa? Ya estaba cediendo…

-Derpy, no es tu culpa.

-Pude haberlo evitado de nuevo. Si hubiera entendido bien esas imágenes mentales, el se hubiera salvado.

-No te mortifiques, recuerda lo que dijo Zecora, que la muerte tiene muchas cartas bajo la manga. No podemos predecir a la muerte.

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Que no lo entiendes!? ¡Dos conocidos murieron en frente de mí!

-Derpy…

-Discúlpame, estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo. –Se disculpó con tono de culpa –Lo lamento de verdad, solo que esto me pone muy asustada. Tú has peleado contra robots y alienígenas muchas veces, pero esto es muy duro para mí. Solo quiero que lo entiendas.

El Doctor miro con angustia a su novia. Tenía razón, ella pasaba por algo bastante sicológico, por lo que era muy ingrato de su parte actuar de esa forma tan calmada y arrogante. Este debía ser un poco más comprensivo respecto a los sentimientos de Derpy, debía comprenderla un poco más y así poder calmarla, pero sería algo difícil en dicha situación.

Regresaron a Ponyville después de aquella amarga escena. No pudieron hacer nada con respecto a Big Macintosh, solo lo pudieron sepultar dejando su Arnés fuera en señal de una lápida y de que allí descansaba en paz.

El Doctor se sentía bastante mal en cuanto a lo que había pasado. El corcel de la casa de aquella granja se había ido para siempre, por lo que solo quedaba la abuela Smith y la pequeña Apple Bloom. ¨Pobre de ellas, ahora no habrá nadie quien pueda mantenerlas.¨ Era lo que rondaba en cabeza de ambos.

Hooves y Whooves regresaron a casa. Habían pasado un mal momento, por lo que Derpy solo quería descansar su cabeza unas cuantas horas. El Doctor continuaba con aquel diagrama del tren e intentando recordar quienes estaban sentados después del ya difunto Big Macintosh.

-Derpy, ¿puedes ayudarme a recordar quien seguía en los asientos?

-Solo… quiero descansar un momento ¿sí?

Derpy tomo un muffin de la nevera y se fue directo a la alcoba, pero antes de ello, una plática llamo su atención.

Fuera, en la calle, se encontraba una potra pequeña muy familiar, que llevaba consigo una enorme carreta repleta de variedades de comida. Derpy enfoco la mirada un poco más y pudo distinguir al fin.

En eso, dos yeguas pequeñas se aproximaban a la mencionada yegüita.

-Hola Apple Bloom. –Dijo una de ellas.

-Hum… H… hola…

-¿Quieres venir a la casa del árbol?

-Hoy obtendremos nuestras Cutie Mark como Domadoras de serpientes. –Continúo la plática la otra pequeña con una voz un tanto más dulce e inocente.

…

Hubo un pequeño pero abrumador silencio en aquella conversación.

Derpy notaba algo, algo irregular. Apple Bloom se veía un tanto diferente y tétrica a la vez. Sus ojos no tenían un resplandor alguno, su melena estaba alborotada y despeinada, se proyectaba una abrumadora sombra en su rostro junto con una fría y triste mirada en sus oscuros ojos, además de llevar arrastrando; con la poca fuerza que tenía, una gran carreta con comida dentro.

-Ya no me interesa obtener mi Cutie mark en lo absoluto… -Dijo fríamente.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom no dio respuesta alguna, en vez de eso siguió con su camino. Llego a detenerse en la puerta de la casa donde se encontraba Derpy y el Doctor. Derpy procedió a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se veía a Apple Bloom un poco más espeluznante y triste que cuando la miro por la ventana. Derpy no tenía cara para ella en lo absoluto, aunque sabía el porqué de la carretilla y aquella mirada.

La pequeña procedió a lo que venía.

-¿Quieres comprarme un pié?...

**Continuara…**

**Aviso de mi parte:**

**Sufro un problema con mi computadora. Esta averiada, por lo que estoy escribiendo los fics desde la Lap de mi hermano. Sean pacientes por favor, pues compartimos la computadora y no puedo escribir todo el día.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	4. Chapter 4

—No puede ser, todo es mi culpa. —Sollozaba la rubia bizca mientras observaba como se alejaba la pequeña y traumatizada Apple Bloom.

El Doctor no pudo evitar el ver a su amada pareja sollozar, por lo que dejo a un lado su diagrama y fue a los cascos de su hermosa pegaso gris.

—Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien. —La cara de Derpy se iluminó al escuchar a el Doctor hablarle, pues nunca se le había expresado de esa forma.

—M…me, me dijiste ¿M…mi a…amor? —Pregunto rojiza la pegaso gris.

—Ah… pue...pue sí. E…eres mi novia y pu...puedo decirte así. Claro, si estás de acuerdo.

Derpy solo tomó la pata de su pony especial y lo beso apasionadamente en la boca. —Te amo, mi amor. —Dijo la pegaso con un gran rubor justo arriba de su pequeña nariz.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose justo a los ojos totalmente hipnotizados por el amor que sentían. El Doctor sentía la necesidad de besarla como nunca, mientras que Derpy tenía fantasías sucias con él y respecto a la noche anterior. Demasiado sucia para su edad.

—Bu...bueno, q...que te parece si co...continuamos con esto. —Reintegró Whooves. —Me serias de gran ayuda si pudieras tener una visión como la que tuviste antes de que Big Mac muriera, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Lo intentaré...

La pegaso cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrase. Sentía que iba a vomitar pero su devoción impedía escupir aquella necesidad.

Pronto comenzó a sentir una fuerza. Y las visiones aparecieron. Lo que vio no fue tan claro pero ser vio a sí misma en un pequeño vagón de tren sola junto con otra pony cuya identidad no pudo reconocer.

—Disculpa, ¿Tu moriste en este accidente? —pregunto ilusa la pegaso.

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que trato de llamar su atención aproximándose a aquella desconocida. La chica se dio la vuelta y dejo a la luz su quemado y masacrado rostro. Su cara estaba con la piel quemada y roja junto con una serie de vidrios rotos en él, no tenía ojos y tenía un tono de piel muy peculiar al igual que una melena del mismo color… rosa.

—Rosa... Rosa... Rosa... —Pensaba la pegaso bizca al ver tal epifanía. Derpy estaba en shock pero aun así seguía pensando en aquel color tan extravagante. El Doctor, asustado por esto procedió a moverla un poco para que recobrara el conocimiento.

Derpy reaccionó, pero no de una forma normal. Comenzó a mover la cabeza en su propio eje sin parpadeo alguno, lo que asustó más al corcel café.

La pegaso volvió en sí, pero esta vez se cubría la boca con mucho temor. Con las patas temblándole,—Derpy, ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto el Doctor. Derpy no lo soportó más y expulso una gran cantidad de vomito al suelo.

—Ahora me siento bien. —Contestó esta algo mareada y con un poco de esa sustancia asquerosa en su barbilla. La pegaso procedió a limpiarse pero el Doctor continuaba impaciente.

—Entonces, ¿Que viste?

—Creo que vi a la siguiente. —contesto esta—Es una poni y creo que su color de melena es rosa. —se quedaron pensativos los dos por un momento. Podían jurar que recordaban un rosa peculiar, pero que últimamente no han visto lo cual es irregular. Así continuaron un buen rato hasta que emanó un rugido del vientre del corcel café.

—Por Celestia. Mato por un pastelillo.

Por un pastelillo. Esas palabras entraron de llene a los oídos de Derpy, era como si fuera una palabra clave. Pastelillos... Pastelillos… pastelillos…

—¡Pinkie Pie!

—¿Qué? ¿¡Estas segura!? —Pregunto muy alarmado Whooves.

—En mi visión tenía el rostro quemado y vidrios incrustados. Hay que ir a advertirle.

—De seguro, alguna ventana le explotará en la cara.

—No perdamos más tiempo ¡Vamos!

Galoparon y galoparon a toda velocidad por las calles de Ponyville sin importar el golpear a alguien o chocar con algo. Su prioridad ahora era salvar a la pony más feliz del pueblo, obviamente hablamos de la misma Pinkie Pie.

Los ponis en las calles los miraban extrañados al igual que estupefactos, pues se miraban preocupados como si fueran a cometer un homicidio en pareja.

…

Habían llegado a donde debían. Habían llegado a la repostería donde trabajaba la ya mencionada poni rosa, pues este lugar era denominado como "SugarCube Corner," la pastelería con los mejores postres de la villa sin duda.

Al instante, entraron y buscaron a tal poni, la cual fue localizada dentro de la cocina preparando Cupcakes en el flamante horno.

La terrestre rosa estaba demasiado deprimida, se podía notar en su melena la cual estaba totalmente lacia a diferencia de su melena esponjada de todos los días. Esto pasaba solo cuando Pinkie Pie se pone totalmente triste, lo que cambiaba su esponjosa crin a una totalmente lacia y de un color rosa oscuro.

—Pinkie, ¡Aléjate del horno! —Grito una pegaso aproximándose al lugar. La poni rosa dio media vuelta y miro a los dos equinos aproximarse. Con mucha desesperación.

Derpy tomó a Pinkie y la empujo fuera de la cocina, sentándola en uno de los sillones que se encontraban allí. Pinkie estaba atónita por tal escena.

-Venimos a salvar tu vida. –Con un tono de cansancio continuo la pegaso rubia.

La triste Pinkie miro a la pegaso a los ojos con la mirada más desastrosa que tenía, mojo sus labios un momento, movió su lacia melena que tapaba su vista y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Mi vida? No me interesa mi vida ahora. Ya no tengo deseos de seguir viviendo… ya no más…

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

**El Destino Final de un Pony.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

-¿¡Que!?

-Ya me oíste Derpy, no quiero vivir más.

-Pe…pero ¿porque?

-¿Porque crees? Mis mejores amigas, muertas. ¿Crees que puedo seguir adelante sin ellas?. –Comenzaba a llorar la rosada pony de tierra. –Antes, hacer reír era lo único que me importaba al igual que tener el amor de mi familia y mis amigas. Mi elemento de la armonía es la risa, pero cuando las perdí, mi elemento murió…

La pony se alejó del sillón y camino un poco a un pequeño mueble en la sala. En aquel mueble había un cajón. Pinkie procedió a abrir ese cajón, de donde sacó un collar con una gema rosa con forma de globo. Era su elemento de la armonía. Observaron aquel collar por un determinado tiempo hasta que perdió su color y su brillo.

-Ten, puedes quedártelo. –Continúo después de arrojar el elemento al suelo. –Ahora, lo único que tengo es mi empleo y unas ganas de suicidarme.

-Pe…pero Pinkie…

Pinkie dejo la habitación dejando a los dos tipos en la oscuridad de la sala. Derpy tomo el collar del suelo y lo miro detenidamente. Ahora era un simple collar sin poder, era obvio que los elementos de la armonía no existían más. Equestria había perdido a su más grande arma y defensa.

Derpy lloraba con el collar en sus cascos. Whooves la miraba totalmente abatida al llanto, de un modo le destrozaba el alma por completo.

El Doctor tomo a Derpy de la pesuña, caminaron directo a la cocina con Pinkie. El Doctor tomo a Pinkie de los hombros, y con todo el enojo de su ser, le dio una bofetada.

La pony rosa cayó al suelo con su mejilla rojiza y adolorida. Con lágrimas de dolor, miro hacia arriba, a la cara del pony café.

-¿Que mierda te sucede? –Pregunto está.

-Acaso… ¡Acaso eres idiota! –Grito con una furia devastadora. -¡Todos en este pueblo te conoces y aman! Sé que tus amigas murieron… ¡pero no es razón para ser una cobarde y darle la espalda a los que todavía te aman! ¿Suicidio? Es la forma más cobarde de enfrentar la vida… Me das asco…

-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? –Dijo sollozando la pegaso bizca.

-Qué demonios vas a saber tú, imbécil…

-Toda mi raz… ¡Digo! Toda mi familia y amigos fueron asesinados en una guerra, yo fui el único sobreviviente ¿¡Crees que no me siento solo, crees que no me siento mal!? ¡Mírame! Sigo aquí y trato de vivir la vida junto a la pony que amo.

Pinkie era dominada por grandes deseos de golpear a aquel idiota, pero aquel golpe le ayudo a sentir de nuevo el dolor, un dolor diferente al del corazón. Pinkie no dijo más y regresó a la cocina donde tenía sus pastelillos calentándose en el horno. Derpy la siguió para insistir en lo que venían pero Pinkie seguía sin entender.

El horno estaba a punto de terminar su acción, por lo que Pinkie fue a la alacena por glaseado color blanco. En la mesa se encontraban cuchillos, bandejas y recipientes con algo dentro, como un tazón con yemas de huevo.

Tomo la batidora eléctrica y batió aquellas yemas hasta que quedo una pasta amarillenta. De repente, la batidora dejo de funcionar. Palmeó un poco el aparato para intentar arreglarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que era la conexión y el enchufe que se encontraban fuera de la clavija.

-Maldita extensión. –Renegó la pony aséptica.

Fue directo a enchufar de nuevo la conexión, por lo que la batidora se movió y el tazón cayó al suelo dejando la pasta amarillenta en el suelo.

-Por favor Pinkie, esuchanos. –Replicó Derpy.

La batidora había sido enchufada de nuevo, pero el tazón había caído al suelo. Pinkie observo esto, solo suspiro y fue directo por el trapeador.

-bueno. Di lo que quieras decir, tal vez te escuche.

-Bueno. Tú debiste morir en aquel accidente, pero te salve con mi premonición. Ahora morirás en cualquier momento si no rompemos la cadena pronto.

-Aguarda. ¿Entonces puedo morir?

-Sí. Por eso hemos venido.

-Sabes… En realidad quiero morir…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

El horno se había detenido y los pastelillos estaban listos. Pinkie no había tomado los guantes por haber escuchado a Derpy, por lo que se quemó y dejo caer la bandeja con pastelillos al suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!

La pony retrocedió con la mano ardiendo y colorada. Fue corriendo al fregadero para aliviar su quemadura, pero la pasta amarillenta en el suelo la hizo resbalar. Su cabeza golpeo tan fuerte la mesa, que la batidora le cayó en la cabeza.

-La batidora… está apagada…

-Fiuuu… Qué alivio. –Dijo Derpy.

La terrestre colocó la batidora en el suelo mientras jadeaba asustada. Contemplaba con rareza la bandeja con pastelillos, pues lo que ocurrió le daba la razón a la pegaso bizca. El casco de Pinkie ardía con un intenso color rojizo, provocándole la secreción de pequeñas ampollas.

-Maldita batidora. –Con desprecio. –Está bien Pinkie , tal vez pueda seguir con mi vida como tú y el idiota café dicen.

-Me alegro por ti. –Dijo Derpy con una cara llena de destellos.

-En realidad creí que los cuchillos de la mesa me caerían encima.

-Esa… pudo haber sido…

En eso, la pony rosa se dio media vuelta. ¿Quién diría que los cuchillos no fueron su causa de muerte? Pues no fueron ellos, sino algo con más plata…

Pinkie miro el horno el cual estaba aún funcional. Pudo observar dentro de si lo que era la bandeja de parquecillos que había arrojado. ¿Cómo había terminado allí.

-Que dem…

En ese mismo instante, el horno exploto incrustando el vidrio de la ventanilla en la cara de la pony rosa. La alta temperatura le quemo la cara al igual que perdía mucha sangre debido a sus cortadas. La sangre le corria por su cara quemada, lo que le causaba más dolor aun.

-¡Pinkie! –Grito Derpy al verla tirada en el suelo aullando de agonía. –Toma mi casco, iremos al hospital.

Pinkie continuaba viva. Era buen tiempo para llevarla a un hospital, pero Derpy sabía que no había mucho tiempo del cual disponer, pues era obvio que la muerte sacaría su otra carta.

-Der…Der…D…Der…Der…py…

-¿¡Si, si!? ¿¡Que sucede Pinkie!?

-Cr…creo… qu…qu… que… mori…re…

-No digas eso. ¡Doctor, ayúdame!

Derpy había regresado al Living de la pastelería junto con la quemada pony. El Doctor se impactó al ver su cara cubierta de sangre y dejando ver aquel color del musculo descubierto.

Derpy y el Doctor guiaron a Pinkie hasta la puerta. Se encontraban cruzando la calle a un paso muy aprisa.

Habían llegado a la plaza principal y los ponis se acercaban a mirar la agonía de la pony rosa. Faltaba casi la mitad de camino para que fuese atendida por el hospital, pero simplemente no pudo más.

La pony se movía cada vez más lento, se desangraba mucho más, y sus quejidos de dolor disminuían conforme al camino. El Doctor miraba a Pinkie, sabía que no lo lograría pero Derpy no se daba por vencida hasta llegar y salvar su vida.

Habían llegado a la fuente de la plaza, donde fue seguro que Pinkie dio su último respiro.

-Derpy… Es muy tarde…

-No… no ¡No, no, no! ¡Tenemos que salvarla o si no los demás morirán!

-Pero… ya está muerta…

-No… no puede… significa que… volví a fallar…

…

Había pasado más de tres horas después de aquel suceso con la pony repostera, la de nombre Pinkamena Diane Pie. Aquella pony que no le importaba más que sonreír y alegrar los corazones de los demás.

Tu podrías estar sentado lamentándote por algo o alguien. En esos momentos amargos, dolorosos y punzantes, aquella pony llegaba y te hacia lo que alguna vez olvidaste, sonreír.

Fue una trágica perdida lo que sufrió el pueblo de Ponyville, pues había perdido más que solo una buena amiga, si no la razón de seguir sonriendo ante todo.

Ahora se encuentra en algún lugar con sus seis amigas, reviviendo su amistad, su inseparable amistad.

Derpy se encontraba sentada junto a la fuente donde había perdido la vida aquella pony rosa. Se encontraba mirando el suelo y pensando acerca de todo lo que había pasado y pasará. Un dolor resbalaba por su garganta al recordar los últimos momentos con aquella pony, al igual que recordar aquel funeral bajo la lluvia. Solo, otro dolor indescriptible.

-¿Esa no será?

Las lágrimas corrían por la mejilla manchada de sangre, con marcas de cascos en ellos. Aquellas caían dentro de la fuente, mezclándose con el agua y ocultando todo el dolor y pesar.

Un pequeño golpe en la melena regresó a la pegaso a Equestria. No era solo un golpecito, sino también una caricia de afecto como el de una madre a su pequeño.

-¿Ca…Carrot?

-Hola Derpy, ¿cómo has estado? –Pregunto la pony agricultora.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta. –Continúo derramando lágrimas. –Zecora, Big, Pinkie, todos muertos… y yo, yo no pude…no pude hacer nada…

Derpy regreso a su llanto anterior, dejando a su amiga naranja muy triste y llena de sentimientos. Dejo las bolsas de sus compras en el suelo y se colocó al lado de su amiga. Tomo su cabeza y la coloco en su pecho mientras acariciaba su rubia melena.

-Tranquila Derpy, todo estará bien. –Le decía mientras aun acariciaba su melena.

-Ca…Carrot… -Se giró un poco y abrazo a su amiga, la cual tenía un fresco y delicioso aroma a zanahoria. –Es que… soy la única que puede prevenirla, y simplemente no logro salvarlos… ¿Qué debo hacer?

La terrestre miro con desdén. –Mira, primero quitemos esa sangre de tu mejilla. –Tomo un poco de agua de la fuente y comenzó a tallar con su casco. –Me tienes a mi amiga, tu inseparable amiga. Sabes que yo te apoyaré aunque fuera en vencer a la muerte.

-Oh gracias Carrot, eres una verdadera amiga.

Se dieron un segundo abrazo, pero al tocar el cuerpo de Carrot, Derpy tuvo unas visiones de nuevo.

_Nadie habitaba nada, pues era un lugar reinado por el vacío._

_A lo lejos se pudo observar las nubes, las cuales nacían al igual que el sol. Un destello anaranjado y rojo se iluminaba aquel vacío. Pero, eso no era el sol._

_Las nubes se destruyeron y el viento se agitó bruscamente, pues era una explosión de lo que se trataba._

_La visión se restableció en lo que parecía ser una casa, una casa con barriles de alcohol por todos lados, con repisas con toda clase de vinos y hasta una botella de vodka en la mesa central junto con una sola copa a medias. _

_Se escuchaban sonidos provenientes de un baño, sonidos desagradables como si alguien vomitara. _

_Para finalizar, la visión se centró en la mesa principal, donde al centro se encontraba un platón con frutas, de las cuales solo había un gran racimo de uvas moradas y solo una fresa de rojo intenso…_

-D… Der… Py… Derp… Derpy… Derpy, Derpy

La pony bizca volvia en si después de unos minutos.

-Tuve una visión…

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confusa la terrestre.

-Se quien morirá. ¡Pronto, llama a Time! –Se estremeció la pegaso.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es Time?

-Demonios… ¡Llama al Doctor! Se quien morirá.

-¿Quién es?

-Es… Berry Punch…

…

-¿¡A donde fue!?

-¡Creo que a su casa!

-Espero y no sea demasiado tarde.

La pony zanahoria y el corcel del tiempo galopaban a toda prisa hacia la casa de la que al parecer su vida pendía de un hilo, a la casa de la ebria Berry Punch.

El viento se estremecía y golpeaba de llene en la cara de los dos equinos, pero no importaba en lo absoluto.

Podían observar una pequeña casa a lo lejos, donde por las ventanas se miraban dos siluetas al parecer conversando. El Doctor y Carrot afirmaban que eran Derpy y Berry, por lo cual estremecieron más el paso.

El Doctor había llegado ya a la puerta de la casa, pero Carrot todavía estaba corriendo muy atrás.

El Doctor entro lo más rápido posible a la casa. Carrot no pudo más y se detuvo a retener el aire unos momentos. Observo como tres ponis discutían por completo. Algo irregular, una luz se apreciaba por la ventana, una luz de tonos amarillos y naranjas. Carrot se estremecio y apresuro un poco el paso, pero no había llegado a tiempo, pues a lo lejos vio como el Doctor se lanzó junto a Derpy fuera de la casa.

En solo unos segundos, la casa había explotado totalmente, envolviéndose en una gran explosión y dejando la casa en escombros abrasados por intensas llamas.

Derpy miraba exaltada los escombros.

-¡Maldita sea!

**Continuara…**

**Muy buenos días, tardes y noches.**

**Como verán, Pinkie y Berry murieron. En el siguiente capítulo, vagaremos por los recuerdos de Derpy y veremos que sucedió dentro de la casa.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


End file.
